


Story Sparks - Cliff Simon Memorial Ficathon

by Samayla



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: What it says on the tin - A collection of prompts, headcanons, and requests to inspire writers to join in our Baal-themed ficathon.Feel free to use these prompts to start your own stories!
Comments: 1
Collections: Cliff Simon Memorial Ficathon





	1. Prompts

1\. Baal's pov during the events of Reckoning - just what was going through his mind as he was forced to ask Jack O'Neill for help? And what did poor Walter do to pass the time while they waited for Jack to finish brunch?

2\. Fake Relationship (Baal/Sam or Baal/Vala) - When one of our lovely ladies crosses paths with Baal on an alien world, events conspire to force them to pretend to be a couple.

3\. Baal's fashion sense is utterly fantastic. Just how does he choose what to wear for any given occasion?

4\. Baal extends an olive branch to the brilliant Samantha Carter - what would he give her as a token of his regard?

5\. "600 channels and nothing to watch..." Tell us about time Baal got caught up in the most ridiculous movie or accidentally binge-watched an entire series. (And then made the other clones watch as well?)

6\. Baal runs afoul of Adria and the Ori and has to get himself out of a very sticky situation.

7\. What if Baal was granted asylum for some reason and ended up joining the SGC?

8\. Retell an episode from Baal's pov.


	2. Headcanons

1\. Baal has got it in his head that somehow, Jack was responsible for Yu's attack on his base at the end of Abyss. He can't figure out how he did it (because he really didn't), but it drives him absolutely crazy. He almost wishes Jack would gloat about it (which he won't, because he has no idea this is even a thing), just so he'd finally know how he pulled it off.

2\. All the clones living in that apartment in Ex Deus Machina make TERRIBLE roommates.

3\. Baal designs his own clothes as a form of stress relief.


End file.
